Some wireless communication devices (“multi-radio devices”), for example, mobile devices, e.g., Smartphones, mobile computers, and the like, may include multiple co-located radios, which may be configured, for example, to communicate according to a plurality of radio technologies.
For example, a multi radio device may include a Bluetooth (BT) radio, a cellular radio, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) radio, and/or any other radio.
Two or more radios of the multi-radio device may communicate over adjacent and/or overlapping wireless communication frequency bands and/or channels. For example, a cellular radio, e.g., a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) radio, may operate in a frequency band, which may be adjacent to a frequency band utilized by a BT radio, and/or a WLAN radio, e.g., a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) radio. As a result, communications performed by the radios of the multi-radio device may interfere with one another.
The multi-radio device may utilize a coexistence mechanism to mitigate the interference between the radios. For example, the Bluetooth Specification version 4.1, Dec. 3, 2013, defines a Mobile Wireless Standards (MWS) Coexistence mechanism implemented by co-located BT and MWS devices to control and/or coordinate communications performed by the radios.
Coordinating between communications of a plurality of wireless communication networks may be a complex task, as each wireless communication network may have different requirements and/or may impose different constraints.
As a result, existing coexistence mechanisms are sub-optimal, in the sense that they do not provide optimal utilization of the frequency bands, and may result in degraded performance of one or more of the wireless communication networks.